bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/Well Defined Rules - They're finally here
In the past few weeks, I have heard a lot of complaints that the current rules on this site are too vague and confusing. Therefore, I have taken the time to create very detailed articles about the essential rules that we need to have around this site. Each rule will be voted on here by the administration, but users are free to voice their thoughts in the comments section, as usual. The voting ends on Monday, July 9, 2011 and passed policies will be implemented immediately on all new content, while old content will be given one week to undergo necessary changes if necessary. A brief overview as well as a link to each policy is listed below. To vote, simply edit this blog and sign your username under the "Votes" section. 4''' votes is enough to pass a policy. Any policy with less votes by the cut off date will be scrapped, the others, accepted. '''Blocking Policy: Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Clan Policy: Bleach Fan Fiction strives to maintain a sense of quality and standard in all segments of the Wiki, whether that is in articles, community efforts or any other project on the Wiki. In this strive for excellence, it has been decided by the Administration of the Wiki that clubs, member groups and clans will be forbidden on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. The main reason is that this Wiki is meant for writing fan fiction and fan-created stories, not for creating groups of certain members. :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Protection Policy: Some pages may be protected due to continued vandalism or continued insertion of incorrect information. They may also be protected to preserve the integrity of the wiki. The level of protection will increase as damage done to the page increases. Most protected pages are to the Autconfirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to Sysop level. :Votes'' :Captain Jack Sparrow' (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Request an Audience]]|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Policy: A redirect is a code that forwards a searched term or phrase to the official page. For example, searching for Renge would lead you directly to Renge Yamato's article. When used correctly, they can be handy and useful additions to the wiki. :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style: Self explanitory :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) User Rights policy: Self explanatory :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Gotei 13 policy: The Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Gotei 13, simply called the Gotei 13, is the Out-of-Character organization in which all users of the site may join in order to help the site run more smoothly. It was founded on April 10th, 2011 in response to the growing need to reform the site's rules and regulations. :Votes :Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) :--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 06:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :--Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC)